As is known in the arts, a power storage system in which power storage modules such as secondary batteries or electric double layer capacitors are used to enable the charge or discharge of an electric power has been applied to a control device of electric motor vehicles. By this system, excess regenerative electric power generated at the time of braking of the vehicles is stored, and the stored electric power is used at the time of acceleration, thereby making it possible to effectively use a kinetic energy that the vehicles have (for example, Patent Document 1).
In the case where a power storage system is applied to any control device of electric motor vehicles, in a power storage apparatus being one component element of the power storage system, there are located power storage modules to store an electric power, and electrical parts of, e.g., a switching protective device section for protecting or making/breaking circuits, and further there are laid a main circuit wiring for a main circuit and a control circuit wiring for a control circuit for providing connection between them.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 14412/2006